Writer's Block
by Nightress5
Summary: Akihiko Usami, an acclaimed writer of several notable novels is having a hard time completing his latest novel due to one small problem- writer's block- but how can Misaki help him overcome it?


Usagi grumbles as his fingers remain still on the keys of the keyboard, a blank page peers at him.

Misaki chops a carrot on the cutting board, "tonight for dinner we're having miso soup, steamed salmon and a spring salad." Seconds pass by and he doesn't get a response. He stops cutting and turns around, "Usagi-san."

Usagi just grumbles in response, the cigarette between his lips nearly a tiny stub from when he had light it an hour before. He removes the cigarette and smothers it in the ashtray on the table. He sighs, leaning back into the couch; he loosens his tie with one hand and runs his other hand through his hair.

The door to the apartment burst open, Aikawa bursts into the apartment.

"Usagi-sensei did you finish the manuscript?" she notices Usagi's near death like appearance. She hurry's over to Misaki's side and whispers in his ear, "uh, Misaki-kun what happened to Usagi-sensei?"

Misaki shrugs, "he's been like hat since this morning."

Usagi grumbles one more.

"Usagi-sensei how much of your manuscript have you completed?"

Usagi huffs deeply, rubbing his temple he says, "not a single page."

Aikawa's face falls, becoming pale, she rushes over to Usagi, grasping his shirt in her hands, she shakes him furiously, "You haven't written a single page?"

She releases Usagi's shirt from her hands. She freezes up, her hands looking like sharpened claws; she screams in anguish, grasping her head in her hands, she tousles her hair. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. The manuscripts not even finished and the deadline is tomorrow!" tears begin to leak out of her eyes, "that's it I'm gonna get fired. I'm gonna have to move in with my parents, live off of ramen and convenience store bread, maybe I'll land a job working at a flower shop or something." her tears stop flowing, a grin spreads across her face and she rushes to Misaki and grasps his hands in hers.

"Misaki-kun! You have to help me, can you make sure Usagi-sensei writes his manuscript for me. I owe you a bunch." she says as she rushes for the door.

Misaki calls after her, "wait how am I supposed to do that?"

Aikawa shrugs, "you'll figure it out, anyways thanks a bunch Misaki-kun." with that she leaves.

The plates had been cleared away; Misaki places the last container of food in the fridge.

He stares at Usagi, who had replanted himself on the couch in front of his idle laptop after dinner.

"Usagi-san do you want desert?"

"No."

Wow no sexual innuendo there. No _I'll have you as my desert tonight Misaki._ This side of Usagi was beginning to freak him out.

"I was planning on making mocha ice cream. Maybe if you eat that it'll lift you out of your creative stump."

Usagi grumbles. Was that really all he was going to get out of him today?

"Maybe if you take a nap something will come to you later."

Silence. Misaki busies himself with grabbing bowls and utensils out of the cabinet. Silence blossoms around the room. Misaki huffs, he places a bowl down on the counter. He walks over to the couch and sits down near Usagi; he grabs the laptop off of the coffee table and places it on his lap.

"Well all we have to come up with now is an idea." Misaki's hands fly across the keyboard, "mmm hmmm, see Usagi-san this perfect." he turns the laptop so that Usagi can see it.

Usagi reads the screen:

_Plot: girl has a dream of getting into K University, so that she can finally become a doctor like her father._

Usagi stares at Misaki for a moment, he presses the delete key on the keyboard, and the text disappears.

"Hey!" Misaki shouts.

"An author of my caliber would never write something like that."

"Well your manuscript is due by tomorrow! You have to at least get something done by tonight!"

Usagi breathes deeply, "I will."

Aikawa's words echo in Misaki's head, "you have to get him to write his manuscript, you have to get him to write his manuscript. Don't worry you'll figure it out Misaki-kun, you'll figure it out."

This was so embarrassing. But Aikawa, everyone at the publishing company, and all of Usagi's fans were counting on him. He would just have to swallow his pride and do it for this homo, perverted old man.

"Umm, Usagi-san," a blush spreads across his face, "maybe your unable to write because you're not relaxed enough."

"Maybe you're right," Usagi gets up from the couch and heads for the stairs, "I'm gonna go take a bath."

His plan was dying like a sinking ship, if Usagi took a bath now, he would probably remain in the bathroom all night still never coming up with an idea for his manuscript.

"Wait," Misaki says as his hand wraps around Usagi's wrist. He pulls him back to the couch, Usagi sits back down. Misaki takes the laptop off of his lap and places it on the coffee table. He gets up off of the couch and kneels down between Usagi's legs. His blush turns three shades brighter. His hand creeps to Usagi's crotch.

Usagi squints his eyes, "what are you doing?"

Misaki doesn't answer; he unzips Usagi's pants and reaches into his boxers. He pulls out Usagi's cock.

Misaki's blush spreads to every corner of his face; he gulps and gives one swift lick to Usagi's cock. Usagi shudders. Misaki wraps his lips around the head, he suckles on it, spit dribbles down Usagi's cock and he wraps his hand around the base and slowly begins to pump the organ in his hand. He can hear Usagi breathing deeply, a small hum in his throat. Misaki takes more of the organ into his mouth, suckling as he goes. He barely takes two inches into his mouth, before he begins to cough.

He pulls back, the organ falling out his mouth. He covers his mouth with a hand as his body is racked with coughing fits. He can hear Usagi chuckle.

"What was that for?" he can hear Usagi asking him.

The coughing dies down, "that…that was to get you relaxed."

"For?"

"So you can get an idea for your manuscript, so that everyone in your publishing company isn't freaking out or worried about losing their job."

Usagi bursts out laughing.

Misaki points at him," what's so funny! Your dick is hanging outside of your pants so you shouldn't be chuckling!"

"What's so funny is how concerned you were. But the thing that's very sexy about this situation…" Usagi pulls Misaki closer to him, he cups his chin and presses their lips together, whispering against his lips he says, "is the way you were going to get me to relax." Usagi presses their lips together even harder, he suckles on Misaki's bottom lip, his tongue flits out, tracing along the younger's bottom one.

Misaki gasps, his mouth flies open instinctively. Usagi's tongue darts between his lips, their tongue's touch, they twist and dance around each other. They break away from each other, Misaki pants, gasping for breath.

Usagi smiles and points to his erect cock, "look Usagi jr. is all hard again. Why don't you make him feel better?"

Misaki grasps Usagi's cock in his had once more, "this is only so you can write your manuscript." He wraps his lips around Usagi's cock; he suckles on it, before he feels Usagi's fingers gripping his hair.

"You're bad at this."

Misaki makes a face, "well I'm sorry, this is my first time doing something like this."

Usagi tangles his fingers in Misaki's hair, "take it slowly into your mouth and suck on it while you do."

Misaki does as he's instructed. Usagi hums deeply, the sound reverberating in his throat.

"Good," he murmurs, "now swirl your tongue around it."

Misaki uses his tongue, swirling it around the organ he has in his mouth, he looks up into Usagi's face.

His eyes were closed, his mouth partially open, soft moans floated out of his mouth.

Misaki falteringly hums, he bobs his head up and down and he wraps his hand around the base and begins to stroke. Usagi's grip on his hair tightens as a husky moan passes between his lips. Misaki could feel his erection straining against his pants, begging for freedom. He places his other hand on his crotch; he uses the palm of his hand and rubs against the bulge, drawing a delicious moan from his lip that reverberates around Usagi's cock.

"Oh god," Usagi groans, his hold on Misaki's hair increases, causing tears to form at the corners of the young boy's eyes. The pool of warmth in his stomach grows; he licks his lips that now seem awfully dry.

Misaki can taste a bitter, almost salty like substance in his mouth, closing his eyes, he wonders if this is what Usagi-san tastes like. Misaki quickens his rhythm, bobbing his head up and down on Usagi's cock. Usagi bucks his hips upward, Misaki's eyes widen when he feels Usagi's cock momentarily hit the back of his throat. He wills himself to not start choking again.

Misaki places a hand on Usagi's hips, steadying him so that he doesn't thrust into mouth again.

"Nnngh…Misaki…" Usagi groans.

Misaki swirls his tongue around the organ, curls it and flicks his across the slit. He prods into the space created by Usagi's foreskin.

"M-M-M-Misaki!" Misaki groans as the bitter, salty substance he's come to associate with Usagi fills his mouth. He tries to swallow it down, removing his mouth from Usagi's organ, a small dribble of cum leaks from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

Usagi cups Misaki's chin, he licks away the cum and plants a kiss on his lips.

"You're truly adorable."

"Adorable?" Misaki sputters, "I'm not adorable!"

Usagi pulls Misaki closer to him, still cupping his cheek, he says, "well thank you for such a wonderful treat, now let me pay you back." His hand slithers down Misaki's rock hard bulge.

Misaki strains against Usagi's hold, "no! No! No I'm fine!" he protests.

Usagi pulls Misaki back into his embrace. "I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight." he whispers.

Misaki sets the tea in front of Aikawa.

She places the manuscript on the table, "Usagi-sensei I have to say this has to be one of your best masterpieces to date. I love how the main character romantically gives his lover a blowjob." she clutches her cheeks in her hands; stars seem to sparkle in her eyes. "Just the way you described everything, it was so beautiful," she sighs, "it was almost like you were there in that room watching those lovers exchanging in an intimate act."

She sips her tea, "Misaki-kun, I don't know what you did to get Usagi-sensei out of his creative funk, but next time something like that occurs make sure you do it again."

Misaki shudders as he peels the apple, an invisible breeze, but from the feeling of Usagi smiling at his back as those words leave Aikawa's lips. He was definitely never going to do that again.

* * *

**Sooooooo, this is my first Junjo Romantic fic, I have to say it's adorablicious, but anway hope you enjoy, feel free to review it.**


End file.
